Yet again
by butterfly-princess-Lunar-Eclip
Summary: Seconds, minutes, hours, day, months, years, he did not know how long he was with in the void. A place between life and death but what he knew was that now he was out things would be different.
1. Chapter 1

I blinked once, twice, three times, all to the same result. The scenery wasn't changing I still stared out across a school campus. The one I had spent endless hours starring off at during a class of subjects I already understood. A black book passed by the window the pages fluttering slightly with its decent for the heavens, only it wasn't heaven it originated from. The place it came from was much darker a place where the Gods of death called home. It hit the grass with no sound, no one but me seeming to notice the innocent enough looking note book.

This book wasn't innocent though not by a long shot this book that lay on the ground looking as normal as any other notebook but this one had a secret. It was the book of the gods one used to take the lives of any they sough fit to wright the name in. This book was a book of death just as its name implies it is a notebook of death the Death Note.

I picked it up slipping it in my bag before anyone noticed, not that they would have. Humans always stuck in there own little worlds never bothering to look outside them for anything. I walked my old route home one I hadn't taken in many years. I had no reason to hurry so I didn't I relished in the feeling of sunlight against my skin it had been so long since I had last felt it. Those who used the death note were doomed for neither heaven nor hell and I had used it to the point where I became a god, someone who millions looked up too. I had punished thous this worlds people would and could not I had made this would better then anyone before me. I was Kira feared by the evil and loved by the weak.

That's not the whole reason I ended up back here to the same day I received the notebook, no. It was a much simpler and more complicated reason then that. I had sat in a void all alone for what could have been centuries or maybe just minutes, time moved differently in that place. I had more then enough time to go over everything I had done every detail of every decision that had brought me to this point. Form the vary moment I first saw the innocent looking book fall to the moments of my final breath. I had plenty of time to figure out what I could have done differently and understand what truly lead to my down fall. Even though all that time passing I never once thought "I should never had picked up that book I should have just left it alone".

This book the death note had given me a reason to live in this corrupted world. And those kinds of thoughts are why I am here today, Alive in my past. This time I wouldn't die before seeing this whole world remade the way I wanted it to be.

I'm trying a new style I hope you I joyed the first chapter. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

My room was different, that made sense though. None of the traps that had become a big part of my room existed yet as I didn't have a need for them until now. The magazines that had become something to make me seem like a normal guy haven't been bought yet and never would be. The fake desk bottom was still a normal, nothing out of the ordinary a desk drawer with pens and pencils and other things in it.

Dumping my school bag on the ground, it's not like I really care about it, I pulled out the death note. Setting at my desk I opened the small black book this time I wouldn't be caught so easily. Picking up a pencil i began to condemn the lives of people I once deemed unworthy to live in this world. After each name was a date for a different amount of time, I would not risk having them all drop dead at the same time and be caught onto. At least not until I decided to reveal myself. Besides I wanted to get L's attention as soon as possible. The sooner he began his investigation the sooner I could get him under my manipulations.

I through my head back and laughed, I was setting up the pieces for this game now all it needed was the other player, L. My eyes flashed red and yellow the world would soon realize they had a new God.

"Hey mom dose Light seem distant lately?" My sister asked in a whisper that I could clearly hear. "He's just busy with his exams coming up." Good that's exactly what I wanted her to believe humans where so easy to manipulate, so trusting. Since the day I had returned I was slowly distancing myself from my family so they wouldn't begin to notice any flaws in my act. Curiously Riuk hasent made his appearance yet I must have done something to alter his arrival time.

Opening my door I changed my mine, as the long body of the shinigami in question lay sprawled out across my bed. His head turned to face me a grin on his face, I gave no sign of acknowledgement as I tossed my bag at his face and sat in my desk chair. "What was that for kid!" He sat up his form towering over mine even well sitting. I ignored him biting my lip to stop from smiling. "I know you can hear me". "Just because I can hear you doesn't mean I want to acknowledge that you exist."

"Ouch that's cold kid, you do know who I am right?" "Your a shinigami, a God of death". I spun my chair around to face him. "You catch on quick". "Anyway my name is Ryuki and that used to be my notebook, judging by your reaction to me you've already figured out what it can do." "It was written in the front cover anyone could have figured out what it is capable of what I want to know is why you apparently lost it." He raised his head in a way I recognized as surprise.

"This is interesting many death notes have inter the human world but your the first to have reacted this way to a shinigami." "You don't seem to care much for humans either seeing as you've written so many names already."

"Your wrong" I turned away from him to look at the long list of names. "Oh?" "In fact I find humans fascinating and that's why I choose to clean this world of all the scum that inhabits it." He gave a loud bark of laughter from behind me. I smirked 'maybe just maybe I'll get him more on my side this time around' that would make things interesting.

"I expected you to want to know more about the death note". "What more do I need to know, I write a name in it and that person dies". I put it bluntly. "Fine then let me say this you will feel fear and pain known only to humans who have used the notebook, and when it's your time to die it will fall on me to write your name in my death note. Be warned a human who's used a death note can neither go to heaven nor hell for eternity, that's all." If anyone knew what it was like to die after using a death note it was me I spent countless time stuck there in that void. This time around I wouldn't end up dead like my fist life, this time I would become an immortal king that could not be killed.


End file.
